The End Approacheth, Part 2
The End Approacheth, Part 2 is the second part of the Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed Finale. Previously Previously on Noah 10 Matrix Unleashed, Vilgax Norris put his plan into action. He crowned Psyphon as the new King of Vilgaxia. Vilgax destroyed a city to lure Noah. The two had a brief battle, but Vilgax came out on top. Vilgax spared Noah's life and flew away. Now Noah and Co. have to find a way to beat Vilgax. Episode Noah, Jack, Erika, and Kierra are walking out of Taco Bell. (Noah): How are we gonna beat Vilgax? (Jack): I say we just gang up on him. It'll be four against one. (Noah): No, he's too strong. (Kierra): You could use Ultimate Alien X. (Noah): Too risky. (Erika): We could build an army of Plumbers. (Noah): ...You know....that might work... (Jack): You mean Erika actually thought of something smart!? (Erika): Shut up. (Kierra): Alright. Let's go get Ship and build our army. Noah, Kierra, Jack, and Erika ran to build their army. AT THE PLUMBER'S BASE... (Noah): So what do you guys say? You in? (Plumbers): YESH (Max Tennyson): I'll send out the troops. You and your friends get ready. (Noah): Kk. A swarm of Plumber ships started flying towards Vilgax, who was waiting in a barren wasteland. (UN): So what's step two again? (Vilgax): We wait for Segurason to come up with a plan and foil it. Then we kill at least one of his friends. (UN): Kk. BTW Plumber ships are headed this way. (Vilgax): Right on time. Hundreds of Plumber ships surrounded Vilgax. (Plumber Commander): READY! AIM! FIRE YOUR LAZORS! (Plumbers): BLARG! The Plumber ships all shot lasers at Vilgax. From far away, it looked like a giant light flashing. Noah and Co. were on Ship flying towards it. (Ship): SHIP! (Kierra): So the Plumbers are basically just a diversion? (Jack): Yup. (Erika): I'm not sure about my plan anymore... (Noah): Shut up and...well...just shut up. (Commander): Did we get him? When the smoke cleared, Vilgax was unfazed. (Vilgax): Is it my turn yet? Vilgax shot one energy blast that DESTROYED ALL DA PLUMBER SHIPS. All the Plumber ships were vaporized...and so were the Plumbers. That's when Noah and Co. in Ship arrived. (Noah): Ho... (Kierra): ...ly... (Jack): ...Cr... (Erika): ...ap. (Ship): Ship... Noah opened the door. (Kierra): Noah! Wait! (Noah): I'm done waiting. Time for action. Noah jumped out. He started falling and then he transformed. (Noah): Stinkfly! Noah flew towards Vilgax and shot goo at him. Vilgax blasted the goo. Noah shot more. Noah flew behind Vilgax and rammed into him. Vilgax jumped up and kicked Noah into a rock. Jack, Erika, and Kierra jumped out of Ship. Jack absorbed rock. (Jack): Hey squidface! Jack ran behind Vilgax and morphed his hand into a mace. He tried to hit Vilgax, but Vilgax caught his arm. He lifted him up. He swung Jack around and threw him down. (Erika): DIE DIE DIE Erika shot mana bolts at Vilgax. They had no effect. Vilgax breathed his super breath and knocked Erika away. (Kierra): Take this! Kierra lifted up a giant rock and threw it at Vilgax. Vilgax caught the rock and threw it back at Kierra and knocked her down. (Noah): That's it! Noah shot goo at Vilgax. (Vilgax): That won't effect me...idiot. (Noah): Maybe that won't...but THIS will! Noah transformed. (Noah): Heatblast! Noah shot a fire ball at the goo. Vilgax got knocked back by the explosion. (Noah): You may be stronger, but I have the intelligence of a Galvan, remember? Vilgax charged toward Noah. He punched him in the gut and punched him in the face. He started rapidly punching him and knocked him into a rock. Vilgax kneed Noah and threw him down. Noah flew up and started shooting a barrage of fire balls at Vilgax. They weren't doing much. Vilgax flew up and kicked Noah down. Noah reverted back. (Noah): Ouchies. (Kierra): Leave him alone! Kierra kicked Vilgax in the face. (Jack): I'm here too! Jack grabbed Vilgax and threw him to Erika. (Erika): Don't forget me! Erika blasted Vilgax to the ground. (Ship): SHIP! Ship morphed into a cannon and shot Vilgax. He morphed back to normal shape. (Vilgax): Heh heh heh heh...HA HA HA HA HA! (Noah): What's so funny? (Vilgax): THIS! Vilgax punched Erika. He grabbed her and started electrocuting her. (Erika): OOOWWWW! Vilgax stopped. He threw Erika to the ground...she was dead. (Noah, Jack, and Kierra): ERIKA! (Jack): She's...she's...gone. THAT WAS MY FREAKING SISTER! Jack morphed his hands into giant fists with spikes. He started punching Vilgax rapidly. (Jack): DIE YOU JERK! DIE DIE DIEEEE! Vilgax kicked Jack away. (Noah): Vilgax just made a huge mistake by killing my cousin... Noah transformed. (Noah): GIR! I was going for Way Big...DOODY DOODY DOODY DOODY DOOOOOO (Ship): SHIP! Ship morphed onto Noah. He merged with him and the two fused and transformed... (Noah): UpGIR! WOAH! Ship and Gir together? AWESOME! Noah ran towards Vilgax and blasted him through a rock. (Kierra): Noah! :D (Vilgax): What the!? I did not expect this...no matter... (Noah): DIE VILGAX! DIIIIIEEE! Noah opened his head and a bunch of weapons popped out. He shot a barrage of missiles, lasers, etc. at Vilgax. He flew down and kicked Vilgax into a rock. Vilgax shot an eye laser, but Noah dodged and shot an eye laser and hit Vilgax. (Kierra): Who would've thunk it...GIR + Upgrade = Super Strong Alien... (Jack): This is just plain awesome. Noah punched Vilgax and threw him down. He shot an energy beam down on him. He landed in front of Vilgax. (Noah): Plenty more where that came from, squidface. BEEP BEEp BEep Beep beep The Matrix timed out. Noah and Ship reverted back. (Ship): SHIP! (Noah): Oh fudge. We're doomed. (Vilgax): Well, now that that little nuisance is out of the way... Vilgax slapped Noah to the ground. He grabbed Jack by his collar. (Jack): Hey! Wait! Let go! Vilgax put his hand on Jack's chest. He then blasted a hole right through him. He threw him on the floor. (Noah and Kierra): JACK! (Jack): *cough* Th-that was a...ch-cheap shot V-Vilgax...you as—Jack died. (Noah): VILGAX! (Ship): SHIP! Ship morphed into a plasma cannon and shot a laser at Vilgax. Vilgax was uneffected. He shot an electric blast from his mouth at Ship. He killed Ship, too! Ship's lines turned grey. (Kierra): SHIP! NO! (Noah): You monster! (Vilgax): Monster? No...I AM A DEVIL! No...I AM A GOD! Vilgax pointed his finger at Kierra. He charged up a blast and shot at her. (Noah): NOOOO! (Kierra): Oh crap! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ship *Max Tennyson *Plumbers Aliens *Stinkfly *Heatblast *GIR *UpGIR (First Appearance) Villains *Vilgax Norris Trivia *Vilgax's "Monster? No...I AM A DEVIL!" line is a homage to Broly, a DBZ movie villain who says the same thing. *UpGIR was originally a Stan 18 alien. *FIND BLOODY GIR! Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Finales